stars above the sky
by Mcfly93
Summary: Stiles rememberz his mother when he looks at the star


STARS ABOVE THE SKY

This is inspired from Ed Sheeran All of the stars for the movie The Fault in Our Stars, I'm actually cried when I read the book and it gives big impact in my life. Their love is so sweet until that one time, it shatters away. I'm so sensitive and emotional when reading novels, I get angry and cry at the same time then my friends will asked if something happen. I'm not giving away spoilers because where's the thrill and excitement if you already know what happen? (Except for those who already seen the movie and also the book). This story is not really related to the book.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Teen Wolf character or franchise, it's just the girl with crazy yet ambitious imagination.

(This will be one of my song fic and the other will come after)

Come leave me a message if you want to make this one beta'd. Enjoy!

Stiles looks at the star one time, the beautiful creations of god. He wonders which one he will be if he is one of them, is it the brightest star in the universe? The one who points the sailor to their home? Or the dim lights to the point of almost dying? He looks at Derek who already takes his nap at the couch, probably sails into dreamland. His eyes averted back to the stars, no clouds, just them fills up the sky with moon as their loyal companion. Scatters around the galaxy and people around the world able to witness this wander, his mother smiles never fails to cease him when he was young and her words still kept in his heart.

"_Genim my darling, if you ever feels lonely or sad. Look above and see the stars, they always be your friends and I'm also watching you from there"_

"_You become one of them?"_

_She smiles "Yes Genim, I'll always be there with you" _

He sure his mom is the brightest star of them all because she was perfect, either outside or inside. Got wonderful smiles brings joy to anyone and loved Stiles with all of her heart, but her faith is sealed. Claudia Stilinski died at the age of 32 because of late stage cancer, she's a fighter and he never watch his mother cried in front of him. She just that good to hides the pain except from his husband and Stiles only see her at the hospital when her conditions become worse, with flowers in his hand and his father hold his small hand. His mother rested on the white sheet mattress and IV tube besides her, when she saw Stiles and his husband come in…her face will brighten up and greets them with such happiness. Long four months she fights and the last day Stiles saws her was when she's struggling for her last life, the rim of his father's eyes red and stayed where he stand. Calling his name, Stiles steps forward and tightly hold her hand.

"_Genim, remember my words okay? I'm always watching you among the stars"_

"_Yes mommy"_

He felts weird and his heart ached, chocolate eyes full of tears when his father take him out from the ward. Two days later, the lovely wife of John Stilinski gave her last breath and leaving Stiles and the man forever. All the sorrow and sadness during the funeral day was the memory Stiles still remembered, that day was raining light as if the god also sad for her leaves in this world then her friends and families sent their regards and condolences towards Stiles and John after it's done. His little self only knew that the person he loves the most is going to a better place and become a shining star in the sky.

"I miss you so much" he talks to the star.

He comes back to reality when he feels arms around his waist and nose nuzzles his neck, Stiles smiles sheepishly and pets his lover's hair.

"What are you thinking my love?"

"My memories with my mother, she's a real fighter"

Soft kisses plants on his neck and Derek's grip become tighter around the chest, Stiles takes his head and lips meet. Not that short or long but with affections and love, their eyes meet after that and grins at each other.

"I love you Stiles"

Stiles sighs and left hand on the other man's cheek "And I love you"

Little kick flutters in his bump and Stiles rubs his stomach, he is blessed with the gift of bearing child from her mother's side and he's happy because he can give Derek something he always want…a family. The wolf laughs and head going down to feel their baby's movement, embracing every moment they had with the unborn little girl.

"Do you have a name for our little's girl Stiles?"

"Yes, I do"

25 August 2014, Claudia Rose Stilinski-Hale is born, he hopes his mother will protect and watch her from above.

END.

Hi there and nice to meet you, I always write sad stuff and this time I want something sweet but also heart-warming. I know I'm no good in grammar but I try my best to improvise and chance to write a better story. I'm writing the next chapter for Fallen Angel, leave comments and kudos to help me. Bye for now


End file.
